Arteriosclerosis causes a partial or, in extreme cases, a total blockage of a blood vessel due to a build up of deposits along an inner surface of the blood vessel. The increase in the number of coronary by-pass operations is some indication of the incidence with which the problem is encountered in older patients.
Prior art proposals recognize that one alternative to bypassing a partially or totally blocked region in a blood vessel is to open or widen the blocked blood vessel. One prior art technique for reopening a blocked blood vessel is to insert a balloon catheter inside the vessel to expand the vessel and either break loose deposits within the vessel or alternatively, increase the size of the lumen passing through those deposits.
An alternate proposal for opening a blocked blood vessel is to bring a high-speed rotating device into contact with occluded portions of the blood vessel. The rotating device produces cutting, abrading, or fluid turbulence to open the vessel and increase blood flow. One device intended for physically opening the blood vessel in this manner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,614,953 to Moss entitled "Improvements In or Relating To Drills for Clearing Obstructions". In this patent, a high-speed motor rotates a flexible drive shaft connected to a cutting bit. The bit and flexible drive shaft are inserted into an occluded blood vessel so that when the bit is rotated at high speed and moved into contact with occluded regions it breaks loose deposits within the blood vessel.
A more recent prior art patent disclosing a similar system for opening a blocked blood vessel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,445,509 to Auth entitled "Method and Apparatus for Removal of Enclosed Abnormal Deposits". This patent describes a differential cutting tool mounted at a distal end of a flexible shaft which can be inserted into an occluded blood vessel. Again, high speed rotation of the cutting tool causes the tool to remove abnormal deposits from inside the blood vessel.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,589,412 to Kensey entitled "Method and Apparatus for Surgically Removing Remote Deposits" discloses a procedure for removing atherosclerotic plaque. A cutting tip is rotated by the application of fluid pressure through a multi-lumen catheter.
The proposals in the above-mentioned U.S. patents use high speed rotation of a distally located catheter tip to open a passageway through a blood vessel obstruction. Bringing a tip rotating at high speed into contact with blood vessel obstructions requires careful physician manipulation of the catheter. If the distal tip contacts the blood vessel wall with sufficient force the wall can be damaged or even punctured.